April Montenegro
Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | music= "Strip Tease" by Danity Kane | affiliation= The Blondetourage, Lacey Valentine | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= Showman/High-Flyer | debut= LPW Homecoming (2012) | winpct=62 | wins=5 | losses=3 | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Insanity light }} April Montenegro is a Brazilian professional wrestler and former Victoria's Secret model who is currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. She made her LPW debut at LPW Homecoming (2012) accompanying Scruffy the Janitor to his match along with Lacey Valentine. April is a former LPW Undisputed Tag Team Champion, having won the titles with Lacey at LPW Resurrection on May 30th, 2013. The Blondetourage were defeated for the gold at Insanity: Gold III by the Icons of Evolution on October 30th, 2013. Biography April Montenegro is most famous for being a fashion model for the Victoria's Secret brand. After being fired from Victoria's Secret for "excessive aggression", April took the advice from her new best friend, Lacey Valentine, and took out her frustrations in a new profession - wrestling. April is a naturally sexual person and will use this to her advantage throughout matches, especially getting a kick out of performing suggestive moves on her opponents. Teamed with Lacey, there is no limit to what these two beautiful women can achieve. Uses her long legs as her primary weapon. Known for her "April Dance" of swinging her hips around whilst flicking her hair. Career In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Aprilicious'' (Somersault leg drop, sometimes from the top rope) **''In Your Face'' (Running Hip attack on seated turnbuckle opponent followed by a grinding Stinkface) **''The Initiation'' (Split legged sitout facebuster) *'Favorite moves' **April Showers'' (April Dance taunt followed by a running lariat)'' **Hanging figure-four necklock from the corner **Various stiff attacks (Ric Flair chops, weak kicks, etc.) **Various slap attacks (bitchslaps to the face, slaps to the back of the head, etc.) **Various stiff kicks **Various spank attacks **Hairpull takedown **Hairpull backbreaker **Schoolgirl rollup-of-doom **April Dance taunt followed by an elbow-drop **Pelvic-thrusting push-up facebuster **Bulldog variations (running, wheelbarrow reversal, etc.) **Headscissor takedown **Running Lou Thesz press, sometimes followed by a suggestive pin **Top-rope diving crossbody *'Will' **Always accompany Lacey to her matches unless otherwise stated **Do the "April Dance" at the most inappropriate times to purposely irritate her opponent **Make out with her opponent to irritate/confuse them **Pin her opponents in a suggestive manner **Strip for no apparent reason **Involuntarily distract the referee/Lacey's opponent by dancing on the outside of the ring during a Lacey match **Dance on top of the commentator's table *'Won't' **Be intimidated by men, even the biggest of them all **Fight, argue with or betray Lacey unless it's a set-up * Theme music ** "Strip Tease" by Danity Kane *'Entrance details' **April walks out onto the top of the ramp and does the April dance much to the delight of the crowd. She slowly walks down the ramp and hops onto the ring apron before slowly crawling underneath the bottom rope. Match history Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship with Lacey Valentine **Nominated for LPW Most Improved of the Year 2013 with Lacey Valentine **Nominated for LPW Most Popular of the Year 2013 with Lacey Valentine **Nominated for LPW Promo Writer of the Year 2013 with Lacey Valentine **Nominated for LPW Tag Team of the Year 2013 with Lacey Valentine as part of The Blondetourage External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Insanity Roster